


Casual Coffee

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, also for some reason billy and kate go to the same school, and teddy and nate work at the same place, coffee/book shop, don't know really, just go with it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate isn't that sure of the little cafe Billy drags her to, but it isn't long before she realises why Billy likes the place.</p><p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extension on an idea I had months ago which is what if Billy and Kate went to the same school and where besties. I dunno if I should still write it but this is what I had down for now. a second chapter will follow at some point in the next few weeks but I have my own little novellas that have stolen all my focus so please bare-with.

The door to the café opened and a small chime echoed throughout the shop. Two raven haired people walked in, both wearing similar school uniforms. They both had black blazers on over pristine white shirts but the girl had a shocking blue skirt on instead of black trousers.

“Billy, why did you choose this place?” The girl asked, looking around with an approving look on her face.

“Because it’s cosy and I like this place.” Billy defended.

“How’d you find it? It’s so, out-the-way.” The girl continued, taking a seat on a beanbag amongst the many library shelves that decorated the shop.

“Eli told me about it the other day. I thought you’d like it too, Kate.” Billy admitted.

“Can I get you something to drink?” A voice asked. Billy looked up and saw a tall, muscular blonde smiling down at him with a notepad in his hands. He had an apron tied around his waist and a collection of earring that glinted in the gentle light.

“Erm...” Billy stammered, quickly averting his eyes.

“Two cappuccinos and a piece of shortbread, please.” Kate chipped in, rolling her eyes slightly at her companion.

“Gotcha. Two cappuccinos and shortbread.” The boy acknowledged, walking behind the counter.

“I think I know the other reason why you chose to come here.” Kate smirked.

“Hmm. What?” Billy asked, looking back at Kate distractedly.

“Could you be _any more_ obvious?” She inquired, gently hitting Billy’s arm.

“What?” Billy demanded innocently.

“You watched him leave. How conspicuous do you think you are?” Kate retorted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Billy defended, turning away, which provoked a laugh from Kate.

“Fine. Be in denial.” Kate stated.

“Two cappuccinos and a slice of shortbread.” The waiter announced, setting the drinks and plate on the low table.

“Thanks,” Kate said graciously. She peered at the name tag pinned to the boys’ shirt. “Nate.” She smiled at him.

“Oh, that’s not my name. I must have picked up the wrong name tag. I’m Teddy.” Teddy apologised.

“Kate Bishop.” Kate introduced.

“Billy. Billy Kaplan.” Billy added, regaining the ability to talk.

“Nice to meet you both.” Teddy said kindly, turning to get back to the counter. Billy picked up his drink and a piece of paper was stuck to the bottom of his cup. He picked it off and read the message. A deep blush erupted along Billy’s cheeks.

“Do you have some paper, Kate?” He hissed quickly. Kate pulled out a small piece of paper from her bag and watched as Billy scribbled down a few words.

“So what do the notes say?” She inquired, taking a bite out of her shortbread.

“Nothing. But I think I have a date this weekend.” Billy admitted, taking a sip of his coffee.


	2. The Pre-date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's nerves threaten to get the better of him before his big date with Mr Barista (as Kate insists on calling him)

“Katie, I need help picking an outfit for tonight.” Billy confessed over the phone.

“I’m already on my way.” Kate stated, hanging up.

“Thank you, Kate; you’re a life-saver.” Billy said, opening the front door to let Kate in.

“I know.” Kate agreed, walking behind Billy to his room.

“I can’t decide between these.” Billy said, gesturing to a few shirts strewn across his bed. Kate’s nose wrinkled as her eyes passed over the choices laid out.

“What do you think?” Billy asked nervously.

“I think you should let me pick out your outfit.” Kate replied, already rifling through Billy’s wardrobe. Billy slumped onto his bed, knowing full well that he really needed Kate’s help on this.

“Found anything?” He asked after a minute’s silence.

“Yes. Wear _this_ ,” Kate took out a white, short-sleeved t-shirt and threw it to him, “with _this_ over it and just your jeans and trainers.” She coached, turning her back so Billy could change. He pulled the white shirt over his head and buttoned up the jet black, velvet waistcoat that Kate had thrown at his head.

“Are you sure about this, Kate?” Billy inquired, doing up the last button and quickly checking his reflection. It _did_ look good. Damn good. Kate turned around and cocked her head to the side.

“Of course I’m sure. It’s smart but casual. It shows that you made an effort, but not too much, and that you care about this date.” She reassured him, picking up his trainers and throwing them to him.

“Thank you Kate, so much. What would I do without you?” Billy thanked, slipping his shoes on.

“Have poor fashion sense. What time are you meeting Mr Barista?” Kate asked, sitting down on desk chair.

“Seven. I should get going.” Billy replied, checking the time on his phone.

“I’ll walk you to the subway.” Kate stated, standing up.

“Thanks. I’m kinda nervous for tonight.” Billy admitted, ruffling a hand through his hair.

“Well I would be too if I was going on a date with a guy like Mr Barista.” Kate said nonchalantly, walking side-by-side with Billy.

“I’m going on a date! I’ll be back before two and I’ll lock the doors behind me!” Billy called out, slipping his keys off the hooks.

“Okay! Have fun!” Jeff replied, turning the page of his book.

“Your parents are so cool.” Kate hissed, stepping through the door.

“They are pretty cool.” Billy agreed, slipping his keys in his pocket. It was mild enough so they didn’t need jacket but there was still a bite in the air which made Billy’s arms sprout goosebumps.

“So what film are you going to see tonight?” Kate inquired.

“That new sci-fi one. It looks amazing and my favourite actor’s in it.” Billy replied, his shoulders hunching slightly as a cold wind washed over them.

“Aww, you’re going dorking together.” Kate teased.

“Funny.” Billy chided, not looking at her.

“Billy, relax. You’ll be fine. You’re doing yourself no favours by being super nervous. Just relax and everything will be alright.” Kate reassured him. Billy nodded and took a deep breath. They turned a corner and the familiar blonde was standing in front of the subway entrance.

“Mr Barista up ahead.” Kate pointed out, nudging Billy with her elbow.

“Can you call him by his name, please?” Billy implored, feeling his chest tighten with nerves. A small smirk spread over Kate’s face and she checked the street.

“I’ll see you later, Billy. And I want _every_ detail.” She stated, pointing at him accusingly as she turned down another street.

“See you Katie.” Billy called after her, continuing down the street towards his date. The blonde’s eyes flickered up and landed on Billy. A dazzling smile crossed him.

“Hey,” Teddy greeted warmly. He looked different than he did in the café. More at-ease. And cuter. Maybe it was the light, but his hair looked shinier and he had about five piercings in each ear.  Small cuffs all around his ear. They were cool. Punky. _Hot_.

“Hey. Excited for the movie?” Billy asked, trying to come across as casual when really his heart was hammering against his ribcage and his brain was currently mush.

“Super excited. Shall we get going?” Teddy replied, his eyes gliding over Billy’s appearance appreciatively.  

“Huh? Er, yeah sure. You look... amazing.” Teddy complimented, his smile brightening.

“So do you.” Billy returned, sending a silent thank you to Kate as they began to walk down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I kinda lied about the chapters so there shall be a third chapter with the date and this pre-date because I couldn't resist putting Billy in a waistcoat and Kate being all "it's fashion, darling" so I apologise and I will get the last chapter up ASAP


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I LIED ABOUT THE CHAPTERS AGAIN!!! It will now have 3 and a small epilogue (if that counts as three then SURPRISE I DIDN'T LIE!!)  
> also, this is kinda right after the film because I am lazy. (if you can guess the film before I kinda just tell you then you get a virtual cookie!)

ONE MOVIE LATER....

 

“You have to admit, Chekov is a great character.” Billy stated, stepping out of the cinema into the cold air.  The temperature had plummeted and _now_ Billy was starting to regret no jacket.

“He’s adorable, granted. But not as good as Scotty.” Teddy replied, smiling.

“Why do you like Scotty so much?” Billy inquired, looking up at Teddy curiously.

“Simon Pegg with a Scottish accent. What’s not to like?” Teddy asked, shrugging. A laugh escaped Billy at the comment.

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” He admitted. A gust of wind blew over them and Billy shivered. Teddy peered at him, noting the movement. He slipped his jacket off and swung it around Billy’s shoulders.

“What? I can’t have you dying of hypothermia on me, now can I? We’ve only just met.” He said, responding to the look of confusion on Billy’s face.

“Handsome _and_ a gentleman. I think I may have hit the jackpot.” Billy stated, smiling at Teddy. A small blush crept along his cheeks, which made Billy smile wider.

“Cute and geeky. Could say the same to you.” Teddy said sincerely. They turned a corner and stepped through a large, iron-wrought gate onto a massive field. The conversation turned to geek stuff: comics and films and (most importantly) favourite superheroes. They reached the slope of a small hill and sat down, looking up to the sky. Billy lay back against the slightly dewy grass and Teddy looked at him for a moment, taking in everything about him. How his hair kinda fanned out behind his head, how the sky reflected in his rick chocolate-amber eyes and how his gaze just couldn’t be taken from the stars. Slowly Teddy lowered his torso until he was laying side-by-side with Billy. He wanted so much to wrap his arm around Billy but something made him hold back.

“Look! Shooting star!” Billy pointed out, raising his arm directly above them and tracing the path of a thin streak in the air.

“Make a wish.” Teddy said. Billy closed his eyes (the skin on his nose wrinkled with the action which was adorable) and opened them. He slowly turned his head to Teddy.

“Aren’t you gonna make a wish?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t need to.” Teddy replied, reaching his hand out and taking Billy’s. Their fingers intertwined and Teddy gave a small, shy smile.

“Do you have to work at being cute or is it a gift?” Billy inquired, a sarky edge to his voice.

“It’s more of a default setting, really.” Teddy replied, jokily.

“I’ve noticed.” Billy stated, propping himself up on his elbow. He edged over and rested his head on Teddy’s chest. As an automatic response, Teddy’s arm wrapped around Billy’s back protectively.

“I can’t help it if I’m adorable.” Teddy said, only partially defensive. His smile became more confident as he looked down at Billy, who looked so peaceful resting on his chest.

“Well can you reign it in. If you continue to be this cute I think I’ll accidently kiss you.” Billy responded, smiling a smile which made his words jokey. He lifted himself up; one arm planted the other side of Teddy’s waist.

“I’m not complaining.” Teddy pointed out slyly. Billy blushed. Teddy’s smile widened slightly and a small laugh escaped him. Billy turned his face away, trying to hide his blush, but Teddy gently moved his fingers over Billy’s cheek and turned his head back so they were facing each other.

“Seriously not complaining.” Teddy whispered. His words seemed to give Billy some courage because he moved forwards and pressed his lips against the blonde’s. Teddy’s hands raked through Billy’s slightly shaggy hair and one landed on the back of his head while the other slid down Billy’s back slowly and grabbed at the belt loops on his jeans. A small shiver of pleasure rippled through the smaller boy.  Teddy tipped his head back very slightly and Billy pulled away, his teeth lingering for a tantalising second on his lips.

“Still not complaining?” Billy asked, his voice low and quiet. Teddy raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Quite the opposite.” He replied.

“Good.” Billy dipped down again, letting his jaw slacken as the atmosphere started heating. If someone saw them, they wouldn’t have cared in the slightest.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue (obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update?? From me?? whATTT?!   
> But yeah he's is the final piece which I did in like five minutes because it's just a small thing to sum it up and I'm gonna shut up and let you read it now. Adios for now!

“William Kaplan, answer this phone right now! It’s nearly midday and if you’re deliberately ignoring me I swear to God!” Kate’s voice sounded over the voicemail. Billy finally picked up his phone and clicked the button. He gingerly held the phone to his ear and prepared himself for a torrent of verbal abuse from his best friend.

“Sorry Kate, I must have left my phone on silent.” Billy excused.

“I don’t care I want to know how your date went!” Kate interrupted.

“Why do you care so much?” Billy asked, rubbing his forehead slightly.

“I’m your best friend and I need to know if I have to beat up that guy or not. How did it go?” She persisted.

“It went really well. We saw the film and went to the film and then did some star-gazing in the park and it was nice.” Billy recalled with a small smile on his face as he remember the extra activities of that evening.

“He gave you his jacket, didn’t he?” Kate asked.

“Yeah he did. Did you somehow plan that?” Billy replied, a note of exasperation in his voice.

“No. He just looks like that kinda guy. So, are you guys gonna go out again or what?” Kate inquired.

“We have a comic book date on Wednesday after school.” Billy admitted.

“He’s your coffee, Miss Bishop.” A new voice stated on the other end of the line.

“Are you at the coffee house?” Billy half-demanded.

“Thank you. Call me Kate.” Kate’s voice sounded muffled but distinctly flirty.

“Okay, Kate. Call me Eli, or you could call my number.” The voice (which Billy could tell was now male and fairly deep even though it sounded young) replied. You could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“Kate? You still there?” Billy asked, looking at his phone screen nervously to check they were still connected.

“Got to go. Talk to you later, Billy.” Kate said quickly, disconnecting the call.


End file.
